Jobs
by Hydra-Star
Summary: He cursed her under his breath. The witch had run off somewhere when he wasn't looking. She had gone and hid or something. She was playing with him, teasing him, and trying to add more to his debt, no doubt. Zo/Na Can be read a friendship story.


**Disclaimer:** One Piece does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

--

It was his job. He was always the first to leap into action, no matter the danger. Danger didn't matter. It was his job, and his pleasure, to take on the most powerful. That way the rest of the crew didn't have to. His job was to ensure that Luffy always managed to save the day, and whatever group of friends was in need. It was his job to protect everyone. It was his job to ensure that Chopper had only one patient.

Luffy and the love-cook could take care of themselves, and he usually let them. Robin and Chopper could too, for that matter. Ussop was too much of a coward to regularly get himself into any real danger. But her... He watched out for her. He always had. After all, that was his job.

So when he heard her cry out in pain and terror, it was only natural that he should feel some twinge of panic. It was an emotion he didnt feel often, and it was slightly alien, but it was totally natural. He hadn't been paying attention to her. His focus had been on his own opponent.

For the first time, probably in his life, he turned his back on an enemy to jump to her side. Blades clashed as he blocked what surely would have been a fatal blow. He glanced at her. She was bleeding heavily from her shoulder, her eyes wide as she stared at him. His teeth ground together as he snarled at the perpetrator. His swords flashed, faster than the eye could see. The enemy was good. He managed to block, and even land several hits, but was outclassed. The battle was easily finished. He was very good at his job.

He turned to pick her off the ground, probably give her some snide remark, but she wasn't there. His eyes searched the battlefield. Luffy was rolling around like a huge bowling ball, crushing anyone who got in his way. The stupid love-cook had his own little group surrounding him, but they were being taken care of with a few spinning kicks. Robins hands were everywhere, while the woman herself stood out of the way. Ussop was in a tree, sniping enemies from a safe distance. Chopper was still on the ship, making sure no enemies damaged it. Where was she?

He cursed her under his breath. The witch had run off somewhere when he wasn't looking. She had gone and hid or something. She was playing with him, teasing him, and trying to add more to his debt, no doubt.

Some instinct told him to turn. An arrow meant for his heart flew into his arm. His previous opponent, the one he had abandoned to save her, stood a ways away. She was in his arms, her weapon gone, and a blade to her throat. The enemy said something, but he didn't hear it. All he heard was a pounding roar in his ears. This was not acceptable.

His swords were begging him to strike, but he couldnt risk hurting her. He stood at the ready, waiting for his chance. A standoff. The blade dug into her neck and the blood began to flow. She gave a whimper of pain. Then her eyes hardened and her foot came down hard on her captors. He moved. In the instant the enemy was distracted his swords bit into his gut, killing him instantly. Blood splattered both of them. She stumbled away, coughing. Her knees buckled, and she was on the ground.

He wiped the blood off his swords. This battle was almost over. His job was done. The wounds he had received, now bleeding heavily, didn't matter. She was safe. Another day was saved.

He found her weapon and brought it to her, twirling it lightly between his fingers. She took it numbly. He vaguely noted that she was rather pale and frowned. She had lost a lot of blood.

Wordlessly, and despite her weak protests, he lifted her. Her blood mixed with his own as he carried her back to the ship. She didn't fight him long. Instead she lay in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Zoro?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah?"

"Why... Why do you keep doing this?"

"What?"

"Risking your life to save me..." Her eyes were fixed on the arrow still protruding from his forearm.

There were so many answers he could give. Because she was his nakama. Because the ship needed her. Because the thought of her getting hurt made his gut wrench.

"Because its my job," he finally settled on.

--

Fin.


End file.
